Short Stories of the Clone Wars
by purplewillowtrees
Summary: "No. Chuchi I can't do this." He said, pushing her away, her eyes filled with tears. He slowly moved his hand through her hair and let it rest on her shoulders. "I know young one." I know. Just a small series of stories from the Clone Wars. Includes Romances, humours and slash. New Chapter: Rexsoka romance and sorrow.
1. Waiting in the Rain: Romance

**Waiting in the Rain.**

She waited. From the skies the rain fell, the black clouds building up round Coruscant as Ahsoka's cloak blew round her in the wind, the water dripping down her lekku and onto her shoulders making her shiver as the storm continued to build up around her. She began to look through the crowds of people, twi'leks, humans, torgrutans the lot as she watched for his dark blue eyes, for them to look in her direction and see the sparkle once more. To see the clump of chocolate brown hair blowing in the wind, the light reflecting of it as it stuck to his face. His pale, smooth skin to be in her hands. As she watched she didn't sense the man sneaking up behind her until he placed his smooth hands across her eyes, rendering her blind and stuck in the dark.

"Guess who?" a voice sounded in her ear as she slowly removed the hands from her eyes and was met with Jase Starlight's dark blue eyes, shining from anticipation and happiness.

"JASE!" Ahsoka cried as she threw her long arms over his shoulders and let herself gaze into his eyes, being absorbed, hypnotised by his mesmerising smile as he let himself look into her own lighter shade of blue.

"Ahsoka, its ok I'm here now" he said, slowly but delicately tracing her face with a smooth movement of his finger, letting in rest momentarily in her lips as she buried her head into his shoulders. Her tears began to make his jumper soggy, not to mention the rain that continued to fall around them as many people began to rush inside of the station as to not get wet.

"Soka, don't you think we should go inside" Jase questioned.

"No wait, I want to stay out here a little longer," she said, carefully ruffling at his hair, making it messier than it already was. She felt his hand caress down her spine making her shiver, the feeling of his hand carefully stroking down her lekku making her sigh. She took in a deep breath through her nose, smelling the rustic smell of dirt and soil coming of him, as she continued to stare into his eyes. Jase sighed as he cooped Ahsoka's heart shaped face with his hands, the rough against the smooth as he brought her in close and delicately pecked her on the lips, absorbing the smooth texture and the grapefruit flavour of her lip balm slowly invading round his mouth. He pulled from her and went to pick his bag up but a small hand stopped him in his tracks. Her hand slowly went up his chest, the squirmy tickling feeling coming in his stomach as her hand stopped at his face and lifted it so it looked directly back into her light blue eyes that sparkled like stars and rain.

"Jase, before I go…to see Master Skywalker could you kiss me one more time?" She asked timidly, her small voice filling his head.

"Anything for you Soka"

And with that she felt his lips plant against her own, the smooth texture once again soothing her prayers, the feeling of his hair running through her fingers and the smell of his hot breath in her mouth was intoxicating. Once again Jase broke apart from her and began to walk, doing one more turn to look at the Jedi padawan, her sad eyes puncturing his heart as he left her standing in the rain on her own once more.


	2. Fighting the Code: Romance

**Another request from DA. this time from jedipadawandaniel. Daniel is his own character, probably his actual name! i do not own Senator Riyo Chuchi.**

* * *

**Fighting the code**

He was meant to be her protection, her bodyguard. These words spun round his head like a yoyo as he felt the cold wind slap across his face and the freezing cold temperatures burn his skin and numb his fingers. The blaster shots from above them kept raining down on the two in a never-ending cycle, the flashes of green (for some reason I imagined the lightsaber as green!) as the young padawan deflected the shots back into the unknown, his braid blowing in the harsh wind. Beside him a young pantoran senator fired into the blizzard, not knowing if she had hit something or not.

"Commander Dig" Daniel shouted over the battle, the sound of the wind whistling through his ears becoming more prominent.

"Yes sir" another voice called out through the storm as Dig trampled his way through the snow, firing as he went.

"How long until the gunships arrive?"

"Not too long sir, they are having trouble finding us through this storm"

Daniel cursed under his breath and looked back towards the young senator. She was around 20; her light purple hair had come undone from its usually tidy hairstyle and now lay in whips around her heart shaped face, her poncho she wore fluttered round her in the wind as she continued to fire into the abyss.

Another explosion sent a group of troopers flying, the sound echoing round the air, the vibrations shaking the ground. One of the troopers still alive crawled across the barren wasteland, the snow falling round them harder. A small rumble sounded from above them causing Daniel to look up. From above, parts of the snow began to collapse, the layer tumbling down towards them in an avalanche.

"MOVE!" Daniel shouted, force pushing Senator Chuchi out of the way, sending her flying into the snow, her hair covering her face as the snow continued to fall towards them.

"DANIEL!" Riyo shouted out, watching as the padawan stood there, using the force to keep the snow from crushing them all, watching as his legs began to shake from the pressure, bending slightly as he fought with the mountain of snow. Senator Chuchi pushed herself to her feet, feeling as her ankle twisted making her gasp out in pain. She ignored the pain, feeling it rush through her ankle as she ran to the padawan, her snow boots trampling across the snow.

"Riyo, what are you doing?" Daniel questioned as he continued to struggle with the full force of the snow.

"I'm here to help," she said, holding onto his arm, her grip from her fingers digging into his arms.

"How?" he asked.

Slowly she leaned over to him, her hands delicately resting on his shoulder as he continued using the force and kissed him on his cheek. Her smooth lips just brushed across it but it was nice. Daniel felt a strange feeling go through his body, the feeling going through his spine and the force surge through his body and pushed the snow pile so far it flew across the wasteland.

"That's how"

Daniel looked towards the senator, her golden eyes focusing on his blue eyes, the light shining from her eyes, her smooth blue skin tinged with red from blush.

"Are you ok Daniel?"

Daniel looked towards her, the snow resting upon her shoulders and on her hair.

"Yes, I'm fine" he said, hugging the senator, feeling the warmth pumping through her blood.

Riyo looked back into his eyes, the blue into the golden. Golden into the blue. She leaned back into him and let her lips rest onto his, the warmth coming from her breath warming through his heart and his soul. Around them they heard the gasps of the clones as they kissed.

"No. Chuchi I can't do this." He said, pushing her away, her eyes filled with tears. He slowly moved his hand through her hair and let it rest on her shoulders.

"I know young one."

I know.

* * *

**Any requests? Just write them in a review and i will see if i can get round to it. This story thingymijig may never be completed if i have many requests!**


	3. Fallen Angel: Romance

**A request from DA: Ilovesmesomeanakin.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Fallen Angel.**

I wonder what it would be like to die. No life, just death. Would it be like in the holomovies? Everything goes black? Or would it be a continuous white light that consumes you and pulls you to the sky? I wonder this when I wait. Wait for him to come, to come and hold me in his arms, to feel the warm kisses on my lips, his hot breath breathing down my neck, the urgency that our love would be contained and never broken.

The traffic of Coruscant was slow again, the beeps and horns of angry motorists as the queued sounded round me, and the smell of petrol gas filled my nose.

I looked at the sky, the clouds, what clouds, there were never any in the sky, darting round and blocking the sunlight. A small star-fighter came out through the traffic, the yellow shimmering in the light, a few scratches covered the hull and a small blue astromech droid was perched in the front beeping happily.

"Anakin" I cried, running towards the star-fighter, my long dress flowing across the marble floor, the dirt gathering up inside of it as I threw myself into Anakin's arm and let myself sink into his arms.

"Padme, its ok. I'm here" Anakin said gently, pulling me into his arms and keeping me warm as the wind began to pick up. His face was covered with scratches; some bleeding still and mud covered his forehead, his hair in a mangled mess.

"What happened Ani?" I asked, stroking down his face, down his scar he had from years ago. I twisted his braid trough my fingers, slowly pulling the band from the end of it and letting the hair flow through my fingers.

"I can't believe your going to be a knight soon Ani" I said, giving him a quick peck on his cheek.

Anakin nodded towards me, giving me a heart-warming smile.

"I know, it will be great not having to have a braid!"

"But I like the braid!" I insisted.

Anakin smiled again, stroking my face and running his fingers through my brown hair.

"R2 can you just take the ship back to the temple. We don't want to look…suspicious."

R2 beeped gently and took off leaving Anakin and I alone. I let myself rest my head on Anakin's chest, the feeling of his breathing rising up and the slight drops of rain landing on my bare shoulders, feeling as they ran down my arm. I felt as Anakin moved his hand down my arm moving the water of my arm and lifting his cloak over my head.

"Thanks Ani" I said, leaning into him as we walked slowly, one of his arms draping over my shoulder one of my arms wrapped round his waist as we continued to walk down the street towards the apartment.

We arrived back at the apartment, the rain continuing to pour down, the skies glazed with black clouds. The apartment continued to shine towards them, showing them home.

"Ani, what if you have to go to the temple?" I asked curiously.

"Screw the temple. I'm staying with you tonight"

I looked towards him in shock, listening to him rant on about the temple.

I broke away from his hold, and lunged into him, thrusting my lips onto his lips.

I let him relax in my grip, feeling his shoulders relax and continued to let my lips silence his rants of the temple. He pulled away slowly, not wanting to give it up but he looked into my eyes as my eyes looked into the dark blue, looking as his hair dripped with water and the dirt covering his face slipped down his face.

"Come on Ani" I said, gently taking Anakin's hand and taking him into the apartment, but not before he pulled me back, taking my arm out of its socket.

"Padme. My angel, my fallen angel." He said, stroking down my face slowly and cupping my face with his hands and kissed me again. The smooth texture of his lips absorbing my shock and the cold of the rain. Each drop was like a warm shower instead of a cold wind that chilled you from the bone. Each blast of wind was like a hairdryer blowing through your hair. We broke apart again and I let my fingers glide through his scruffy hair and his now down braid twist in my finger.

"Come on my angel" he said, lifting my off my feet and carrying me into the house, my head resting on his chest again.

There they left just the rain, the people and the Jedi in the darkness.

* * *

**That's all the Deviantart requests for now. Next chapter a request from 1976 Celtics and it will be called 'The Untold Story' until next time :D**


	4. The Untold Story: Pain and Sorrow

**Requested by 1976Celtics. hope you enjoy it. sorry for such a long wait.**

* * *

**T****he untold story**

She walked. The continuous screams of children filled her ears, the screams of pain, death. It shouted to her to help but she couldn't. She just walked through the corridors, dodging the fallen bodies that littered the floor around her, the blood soaked the marble floor as the blaster shots became louder and louder. The darkness engulfed round her like a never-ending blanket that rendered her blind. Lightsaber strokes filled her ears now, the clashing of the weapons coming together bringing her closer to her goal. Then it all stopped. She walked into the council chambers where sights that made her sick stood before her. Younglings, only about 5 or 6 maybe even younger littered the floor, their blood seeping through the chairs of the council. Lightsaber slashes littered their little chests causing the blood to seep from it. Movement by Master Windu's chair brought her over to see one of the youngling still alive, gasping for air.

"Who did this to you" She asked, holding the youngling in her arms, letting him grab her lekku for comfort.

"…Master, your Master Skywalker" the child began to stop breathing, blood flowed from his mouth and dribbled down his lips until he died silently in her arms.

'Skyguy' she thought to herself as she laid the youngling down on the floor, stroked his hair with her hand and went in search of her Master.

More screams, more pain, more death filled her ears as she made her way to Master Shaak Tii's meditation to find no one there, just a ripped piece of her dress hung beside the seat. She picked it up and let it rest in her hands, she was still alive, she could sense it but she had fled for her own safety.

"Lord Vader, there are still Jedi in the Temple. What should we do?" the sound of a clone trooper talking echoed through the Temple corridors.

"Kill them all" the voice spun round her head as Ahsoka began to run. Run towards the sound of death. She would protect, prevail and conquer. More blood littered across the floor by the archives, Madame Jocosta's body lay in front of the front desk, her sabre lying beside her.

"Hey there Snips" Ahsoka felt her blood turn cold, ice cold as she slowly turned round to be faced by her Master. She saw his eyes were no longer the cherishing blue eyes that she grew up with since she was 14, now they were cat yellow, red laced the outside of the iris. His lightsaber was lit beside him, his robe, covered in blood.

"Master, what have you done?" Ahsoka asked, drawing one of her sabres and igniting it, showing the pain she felt through the green ore.

"What I must. The Jedi are evil" Anakin said darkly.

Ahsoka felt that puncture her lungs, the Jedi evil. He was still a Jedi inside, she was his padawan. He loved her, she knew it. And yet here he stood in front of her, ready to strike her down.

"Join me my apprentice, and together we can rule the galaxy as Master and Apprentice"

"NEVER!" Ahsoka shouted out, running from him and jumping through the window, feeling the glass scratch her arms and lekku. She landed on the marble front by the stairs that lead to the Temple gates and watched Anakin jump out after her.

"Come here Snips" Anakin hissed out loud.

He then turned round and faced her, his sabre positioned to attack.

'I will do what I must' Ahsoka thought to herself as she positioned herself into Form V and watched Anakin turn to Form VII and they waited.

Anakin attacked first, swinging his lightsaber at her chest, Ahsoka moved out the way just in time to feel the heat emitted from his sabre heat her chest as she parried his blows. She swung her sabre at his ankles, which he evaded and jumped, over her head taking a strike at it. Ducking in time once again she rolled from his blows and got to her feet, regained her balance and ran towards him, performing the overhead avalanche making his knees crumple slightly under the weight but he pushed her off and onto her back. The wall that she hit made her head hurt, the stars twinkled in front of her eyes as she watched the yellow eyes come closer and closer to her. She felt her fear rise up as her lightsaber slid across the ground and fell down the stairs. Anakin bared his teeth at the torgruta who sat helpless on the ground in front of him. His lightsaber rested at his side, of which he raised it into the air, ready to strike down his first and perhaps even last apprentice down with a smooth, swift movement of his lightsaber. But she was ready; she brought out her hands and did a strong force pushed that shoved him backwards into the Temple walls. She brought out her shoto, the yellow brightening the fire in her eyes more than ever and swung down onto him, buckling his knees again. She used all her power against him, all her pain, and her anger. It poured out of her and it didn't stop, it didn't want to stop.

"That's right using your anger to defeat me Ahsoka. You will be a powerful sith if you join my now"

"You know Skyguy, you always lecture me on not using my anger to fight. To control it and yet here you are using your anger to fight. That's not good is it Master" Ahsoka answered back, building up all her energy around her.

"I hate it when you call me that!" Anakin shouted, running towards her his lightsaber poised to strike her down dead. Ahsoka moved out the way just in time, feeling the heat touch her neck as she force pushed him again.

The sound they were making had attracted the clones outside, their guns cocked and pointing towards Ahsoka.

"Why Fives, Jesse?" Ahsoka asked, the tears beginning to weld in her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

"Because it is an order sir. Goodbye Commander Tano" Jesse aimed his gun at her chest, as Ahsoka braced herself for death a shot rang out.

'Get ready Soka, this is it. I'm coming Master Plo' she thought to herself, the reunion with her old friend looming closer. But the shot didn't hit her, the shot did not come from Jesse, in fact he was dead. His head hit the floor, the blood draining from his helmet giving Ahsoka time to jump onto the roof of the Temple and run. And boy did she run, she didn't look back to see if Anakin was pursuing her she just ran. The Temple burned behind her; the archives in flames, the bodies of younglings, Jedi knights and even Masters littered the marble floor. Blood covered everything like rain pouring from the sky. Ahsoka watched from her ship, Rex's arm over her shoulders, her head resting on his chest as they watched the Temple burn, burn to the ground. R6 beeped sadly beside her, leaning into her legs. Rex's helmet rested in the crook of his arm, his gun, in his hand in case he needed it.

"Why did you do it Skyguy?" she said out loud.

Why did you do it?

* * *

**Any Request, i'll take them :D**


	5. Jar Jar Idiocy: Humour

**Authors note:Requested by 1976Celtics. Sorry it's up a little bit late, i've had no insperation so it may not be as good as some of my others.**

**By the way 1976Celtics please consider this my very very early Happy Birthday present!**

**Enjoy. BTW i am not going to take anymore requests for a time as i am very busy at the moment with my other storys and i have neglected a few i.e. How to annoy ... because i have had no time or insperation. Don't worry though if you do want to put in requests feel free but they may take a while because of this reason. Thank you **

* * *

**Jar Jar's Idiocy.**

The sound of explosives rang round in his ears as he ran through the snow from the ever-increasing lights. His long cloak flowed round his ankles as he looked beside him to watch Yoda slicing through each droid, his sabre glowing the snow green like grass. His own sabre was across his chest, the blue glowing the fire in his eyes as he defended himself from the blaster fire that continued to shower down on them. The sound of shouting continued to sound in his ear as a gungan ran around in circles holding his hands above his head. Obi Wan shook his head at the gungan as he slashed his lightsaber across his chest continuously, blocking each laser that was fired towards him.

"Weesa gonna die Obi" the gungan shouted out, gripping onto his robes and pulling his robe from his shoulders making him gasp out in shock. The cold bit his skin like a sand storm blowing havoc across Tatooine as his skin became numb with the cold. Obi Wan knocked the gungan to the floor, his body sinking into the cold snow as he felt a warm shadow cover his body.

"Jar Jar, stay down" Obi Wan shouted to him, a small growl coming up from his throat as he fought down his anger. Another explosion ripped through the snow sending Obi Wan flying to the ground, his face planted in the snow and felt debris sting him in his shoulder as it flew everywhere.

"Obi are yousa ok?" Jar Jar shouted running towards him.

"Jar Jar get down," Obi Wan snapped at him, pushing himself to his feet. He felt a rush of pain hit his ankle as he applied pressure to it, the twang of it sending him tumbling to the floor again.

"Obi yousa need to get up, the bombad clankers are coming closer" Jar Jar said grabbing his wrist and pulling him up to his feet and gripping his arm. Droids began to surround them as many clones began to close into a box; Obi Wan pulled his sabre to himself and ignited it, holding it close to his chest. A sudden flash of green slashed in front of the duo blocking the blaster fire from them. Jar Jar watched as Yoda blocked each shot from them as Obi Wan struggled to his feet, gripping onto Jar Jar's shoulder painfully blocking shots continuously.

"Master Kenobi, more careful you must be in the future" Yoda shouted to him.

Jar Jar moved from Obi Wan making him tumble to the floor again and shout out a toydarian curse.

"Oops meesa sorry Obi" Jar Jar called out, Obi Wan's hand coming out to stop him from helping him up.

"I've got this Representative Binks" Obi Wan hissed, one of the clones helping him to his feet.

"Hey lookie lookie the bombad clankens are retreating Yodi!" Jar Jar called out again, rushing towards Obi Wan and giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"Jar Jar your crushing me," Obi Wan gasped out feeling his lungs crush under the weight.

"Let go of Obi Wan you will" Yoda said, walking over to Jar Jar and hitting him on the shin with his stick.

"Ooops sorry Master Obi" Jar Jar let his arms drop from Obi Wan making him balance precariously on one foot and rest his hand on Yoda's head.

"Hmm to the control centre we must go, inform the council of our victory we must" Yoda said, signalling for one of the medic clones to take Obi Wan back with him. Jar Jar and Yoda began to trudge through the snow, the cold biting at their eyes making them water, the clones lay dead on the floor ready for the funeral pyre that was to take place. Jar Jar's foot nudged one of the fallen blasters and a shot rang out making him jump.

"Ooh oops meesa sorry" Jar Jar called out to the clone that had been hit by the shot who now was jumping up and down in pain. Yoda shook his head at the gungan and walked into the control centre, looking round to see Obi Wan sitting on a chair with an ice pack on his ankle.

"Master Yoda" Obi Wan said, bowing his head slightly to the elder Jedi. A sudden smash made them turn round to see Jar Jar standing by a pile of what was a suspected pile of plates. Obi Wan shook his head at him and signalled for him NOT to pick them up.

"Hmm speak with the council we must. Inform them of victory"

Another smash, Obi Wan didn't even look round to know Jar Jar had now broken something else, hopefully nothing to valuable.

"Excuse me Representative Binks please could you sit as to not cause any more…"

"Problems" Obi Wan called out finishing of the clone's sentence.

"Oops okie day"

"Need to keep the gungan under control we do" Yoda whispered to Obi Wan.

"Yousa speakin weird Master Yodi" Jar Jar called over suddenly.

Yoda spun round at Jar Jar, his little face contorted with anger.

"What did you say hmm" he called over.

"Yousa speakin weird"

Obi Wan watched as Yoda's face turned red with anger and the steam came from his ears.

"If speak weird I do, speak weirder you do" Yoda shouted back, striding over with the biggest steps he could take.

"Meesa already sayin, meesa no speakin weird"

Jar Jar watched as Yoda stopped in front of him, making him shrink down and have his ears flop over his eyes. He felt a sharp pain go through his head as he looked back up to see Yoda hitting him with his cane, Obi Wan sniggering in the background.

"Speak weird I do not" Yoda shouted continuously beating Jar Jar who cried out in pain.

"Ok, ok yousa no speakin weird Master Yodi" Jar Jar gasped out, the feeling of pain rushing through his neck as he rubbed it softly. He turned from Yoda and shook his head, 'hesa still speak weird' Jar Jar thought to himself as he placed his elbow on Yoda's head by accident.

"Oh no" Obi Wan said to himself as his hand collided with his face in a face palm.

"What did meesa do Obi" Jar Jar called over.

"Jar Jar your elbow is on Master Yoda's…head" Obi Wan called back watching as steam came from Yoda's ears.

"Whoops sorry Yodi" Jar Jar said, brushing him off.

Yoda's eyes turned dark, a small tint of red hitching inside as he drew out his sabre and ignited it.

"Master Yoda what are you doing?" Obi Wan asked cautiously.

"Destroying the gungan I am" Yoda said, his voice sounding slightly deranged.

"Oh god" Obi Wan said sitting back taking a bag of popcorn from a passing clone and putting his legs up.

"This is going to be good" Obi Wan grinned and stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth, watching as Jar Jar ran away screaming and Yoda chased after him, his sabre making the sound of a chainsaw. He felt the blood splatter across his face and watched arms fly round as Yoda carved up Jar Jar and he was never seen again.

"And that is the tale of how Jar Jar died" Ben finished his story, watching as Luke watched him in surprise.

"Umm Ben, I asked about my father! How did he die?"

Ben thought for a minute 'wow old age does catch up on you!' he thought to himself as he turned his memory back to Luke.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned evil, helped the empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father" Luke's face turned into shock now watching as Ben's eyes went blank.

"Ben?"

"Yes Luke?"

"Who's Jar Jar?!"


	6. So This Is What Death Feels Like:Romance

**So This Is What Death Feels Like.**

His heart told him of guilt. Guilt that thudded through himself as he ran towards her slow falling body. It had happened too quickly too soon. First it had been the ever-growing confidence that had sprung through her movements, the small grin that had etched upon her face and the wink she had sent towards him. If he hadn't have been wearing his helmet then his face would have radiated the blush that had crept upon his face. Next had been the sudden turn of events that sent her spinning round to face the droids. Rain had begun to slowly drip down the side of his helmet as he watched her elegantly slice through a droid. She always looked so elegant in the heat of battle to him, skilled, smooth and perhaps hypnotizing to watch as he dodged from the rain of fire that seemed to be aimed for his heart. He heard the tinkle of metal as a velvet box rubbed against his arm painfully; he felt it ride up his arm as he moved quickly behind a tree and stuffed his hand up his armour. He felt the box and pulled it out, feeling the weight spread across his hand. It was perfect. He would have to wait. Wait for the right moment to take her aside and ask.

"Hey Rex how you hanging in there?" the sweet voice shouted over to him making him turn to her and see her sending him a grin. Her beautiful curved body seemed to dance with the rain across the barren wasteland of Umbara and send him to his our small world. His vision would be a family, a family that would live long under the Jedi's protection. Then the shot rang out. A shot that pierced his heart as he watched it like a slow motion replay or a broken record. He felt his legs snap as they ran towards her fallen body as it slowly fell to the ground. His finger pulled the trigger of his twin blasters, taking off the heads of several droids.

"Give me cover" Rex shouted to his men in the 501st feeling the tears begin to weld in his eyes as he threw his weapons aside and caught her body. It felt warm, but he felt the heat of her body run dry from the rain that fell around them. "No, no, no don't do this to me Ahsoka" he cried out, holding onto her body tightly and removing his helmet from his head. All true emotions were release through his expression. Angst and pain spread across his chest. It hurt too much to even think. He was going to ask her, ask her after the battle in a secluded area of their camp. Ask if she would marry him. Her breathing slowed slightly but her eyes flickered slightly to show him her pain.

"Rex" she whispered gently, taking her hand and placing it upon his cheek, smooth textures turned cold.

"Shh" Rex said, placing a finger upon her lips.

"Rex please, I just want you to know I love you" Ahsoka began, coughing slightly and spreading blood across his clean armour. He didn't care.

"Ahsoka, I I love you too. I wanted to ask you after the battle…" Rex felt tears drip down his face as he dug round his armour for the velvet box and opened it. "If you would marry me?" sobs echoed through his ears as he saw Ahsoka's small smile spread across her face as she took her hand to his face again. The ring was simple. A small emerald encrusted in the centre with small diamonds around the edge and gold pigments dotted round.

"Rex I would love that more than anything in the world" Ahsoka gasped out, small tears dripping down her cheeks as she pulled him in for a kiss and let his lips spread across her own. He took her hand in his own and slipped the ring over her finger, feeling her hands grow cold at his touch. "Remember Rex, I will be with you in the force always" she said simply as she let her lungs take one last breath and collapsed in his arms.

"Ahsoka? AHSOKA" Rex cried out, tears spilling over his cheeks. He felt something warm brush past his face, the 501st were retreating.

"Captain we must go" a clone had shouted over the battle as he ran over and tried to prise him from Ahsoka's body.

"No I will stay with my wife"

"Wife sir?"

"Yes now go" and at that a warm glow had hit him through the heart, searing though his veins and bones. He'd cried out in pain and gripped tightly to Ahsoka's hand. "I love you Soka, I'm coming" he said as he felt tears fall again. 'So this is what death feels like' Rex thought to himself as he fell beside Ahsoka's still body still gripping tightly onto her hand, never letting go.

So this is what death feels like.


End file.
